FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a prior art master-piece duplicating machine.
Prior art master-piece duplicating machine 70, such as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,726, includes a first vice 72, for securing a master-piece 59 for copying therefrom; and a second vice 74 for securing a work-piece 57, for cutting thereof by a cutting blade 26.
Master-piece duplicating machine 70 allows moving work-piece 57 according to the shape of master-piece 59, for shaping work-piece to the shape of master-piece 59.
FIG. 2 is a top view of the prior art master-piece duplicating machine of FIG. 1.
The motion is obtained by securing master-piece 59 and work-piece 57 to a shared cart 31.
Cart 31 is slideable in relation to a rail 30, being parallel to cutting blade 26.
Conventionally, cart 31, master-piece 59 and work-piece 57 are stationary in relation to the ground, and cutting blade 26 together with rail 30 slide in relation to the cart 31 and the ground.
Cart 31 includes a rail 22 being disposed perpendicularly to rail 30, for allowing sliding work-piece 57 and master-piece 59 perpendicularly to rail 30.
FIG. 3 is the top view of FIG. 2, except that the cart is disposed in a different location.
Moving of cutting blade 26, as depicted in FIG. 3, induces the cutting of work-piece 57 (shown in FIG. 1).
The professional presses the end of master-piece 59 towards a limiting element 24, thus master-piece 59 can be moved as a function of the shape of master-piece 59.
However, prior art master-piece duplicating machine 70, is cumbersome for the user to carry it to the job site.
FIG. 4 is a perspective view of a corner, for depicting an example of a working site where the prior art master-piece duplicating machine of FIG. 1 is required.
There is a need for creating a perfect joint between profiles 57 and 56, disposed at a corner 60 of two walls 52.
FIG. 5 depicts a well-known technique for fitting the end shape of profiles of FIG. 4 one to the other to join one another.
A cut 86 is applied to profile 57, for providing that corner 60 is indeed a point only for various angles between walls 52, for eliminating the need to fit corners of the profiles one to the other. By profile coping, the end cut of profile 57 further is formed to fit the three-dimensional shape of the face of profile 56. Thus, profile 57 is herein named “work-piece”.
However, prior art master-piece duplicating machine 70, as being a stationary machine, for being located in a carpentry shop, is not convenient for this cutting of work-piece 57, being located at the working site.
The invention provides a solution to the above-mentioned and other problems of the prior art.